Une tout autre vie
by katlawrence
Summary: Et si la révolte ne s'était pas terminé comme les rebelles l'avaient désiré... Les personnages appartiennent à s. collins
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 18 ans… je suis dans cet énorme forteresse caché sous l'eau avec ma mère et tous les rebelles restant… ça fait maintenant un an, aujourd'hui… jour pour jour que la révolte a pris un revirement catastrophique…

Ce jour-là, je me souviens seulement d'avoir aperçu ma sœur et d'avoir reçu une boule de feu en pleine figure… quand je me suis réveillé, car j'ai été maintenu dans un coma artificiel durant deux mois afin d'atténuer la douleur de mes brûlures, j'étais dans un hôpital ressemblant beaucoup à celui du 13. C'est alors qu'Haymitch m'a expliqué notre présence ici.

La révolte a pris un tout autre tournant après cette explosion qui a tué ma petite sœur. Snow a réussi à reprendre le contrôle de tout Panem pendant mon absence. Il a fait croire, aux habitants, que leur geai moqueur… leur seul symbole d'espoir était morte. Alors, ils sont tous retourné dans son camp sans discuter, afin d'alléger leur pénitence.

Le district 13 a été pris d'assaut, alors les rebelles ont dû trouver un autre abri afin de cacher les survivants. Mais, heureusement pour nous, Plutarch et d'autres rebelles avaient prévu le coup. Alors aujourd'hui, nous sommes dissimulés dans un énorme bunker, comme au district 13, mais cette fois-ci nous sommes sous la mer, dans district 4.

Le commando des rebelles est dirigé par Paylor, puisque Coin a été tué. Cette dernière est morte en direct, sur le balcon de Snow. Ils lui ont tranché les artères et l'on pendu par les pieds. Ils ont attendu qu'elle meurt tragiquement pour ensuite l'à prendre comme exemple si jamais quelqu'un voulait défier le Capitole une seconde fois.

Gale est ici avec nous depuis plus de six mois. Après s'être fait prendre par les pacificateurs, juste avant l'explosion des parachutes, Gale a subi de graves dommages infligés par les bourreaux du président. Six mois plus tard, il est arrivé à s'échapper des griffes du Capitole et quelques-uns de des maraudeurs rebelles l'ont retrouvés inconscient dans les bois. Il est resté un mois complet aux soins intensifs. Aujourd'hui, il fait partie une fois de plus du commando des rebelles.

Moi, je ne peux plus être d'un grand secours pour eux. D'après le docteur Aurélius je suis définitivement folle à lier. Je crois que le fait d'apprendre que ma sœur était décédée et que mon meilleur ami en soit pour une grande cause n'est pas réellement aidé à ma cause. En plus d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami et ma sœur, il a fallu que je le perdre… lui… une deuxième fois.

Au début, tout le monde me clamait qu'il s'était sauvé… comme un lâche, pendant que moi je perdais ma Prim et que je brulais vive. Enfaite, Paylor et les autres me cachaient la vérité pour que rien ne me déconcentre. Mais, un peu plus tard, Haymitch m'a avoué la vérité. Peeta m'a une fois de plus sauvé la vie, ce jour-là.

Après m'être rendue au cirque, j'ai aperçu ma sœur au loin… c'est à ce moment que l'explosion est survenu. Peeta m'a à son tour aperçu et c'est lui qui m'a sorti des flammes.

Gale m'a admis qu'il était son voisin de cellule au Capitole. J'aurais voulu… au plus profond de moi… que Peeta se soit réellement sauvé. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit mort plutôt que de retomber entre les mains de Snow. Mais, l'autre parcelle de moi… a toujours un infime espoir de le revoir un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

merci à tous pour vos reviews

* * *

-Bon matin, me salut Johanna pendant qu'elle s'assoit à ma table avec son plateau à déjeuner. Toujours d'une fière humeur à ce que je peux voir. Pour toute réponse, je lui fais un sourire forcé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour d'Annie et de Gale de nous rejoindre à la cafétéria. Cette dernière est accompagnée de son petit Finnick junior âgé d'à peine 4 mois. Et pour ce qui est de Gale, je ne suis pas redevenue aussi proche de lui qu'avant, mais nous nous côtoyons… normalement si je puis dire. Ils s'assoient avec leur cabaret.

-Il y a du nouveau, concède Gale en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. Il prend quelques instants, interminables, avant de continuer. Des soldats sont revenus se matin, ils nous ont dit que plusieurs d'entre eux ont enfin réussit à s'incrusté dans le Capitole, dit-il toujours en étant nerveux.

-C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, s'exclame Annie, mais je vois bien que ça ne plait pas à Gale.

-Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez, demandai-je étonnée.

-Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il, mais je trouve ça étrange… que soudainement ils ont pu y arrivé. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le coup monté, chuchote-il en regardant aux alentours.

-Tant pis pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à m'engager en tant que soldat… ils s'en auraient probablement mieux sortie.

-Non Johanna… nous sommes beaucoup trop dérangées pour être pris, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il y a quelques mois de ça, Paylor a envoyée des troupes aux abords du Capitole afin de former des campements pour pouvoir un jour reprendre du terrain. Mais, après plusieurs tentatives échouées… celle-ci a enfin fonctionnée, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gale, qui fait partie du commando, semble autant suspicieux. Surtout que pendant que nous essayons de prendre d'assaut le Capitole, ses habitants continuent leur vie comme si rien ne se passait… comme si nous étions ridiculement inférieurs à eux et qu'ils n'avaient aucunement peur de nous.

-De toute façon, on peut pas avoir l'air plus fou, avoue Johanna en piochant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils se sont immiscé au Capitole, demande Annie tout en faisant manger Finnick.

-Une semaine exactement, le commandant Boggs Junior a attendu avant de nous l'apprendre, pour être certain cette fois, que ça l'avait fonctionné.

-Tu vois… il y a aucune raison de t'en faire alors, m'indignai-je en me levant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demande Gale.

-Je dois aller voir ma mère, en espérant cette fois que je ne tomberai pas sur un de ces soldat blessé ou ensanglanté.

-Tu te rends à l'hôpital alors, me demande Johanna. Je vais y aller avec toi, je dois recevoir ma nouvelle prescription d'antidépresseurs.

Cela me rend nerveuse, à chaque fois que je vais retrouver ma mère il y a toujours une personne avec une balle à quelque part sur le corps ou encore quelqu'un qui souffre. Je sais que je dois m'y attendre puisque ma mère travaille à l'hôpital, mais beaucoup trop de souvenir remonte dans ma mémoire dans ces moments là.

-Hey, bonjour Katniss, me salut le médecin travaillant avec ma mère. Tu es chanceuse aujourd'hui, il n'y a que des petits cas, ricane-t-elle. Ils adorent tous se moquer gentiment de moi. Je blague avec elle, mais je suis plutôt soulagée.

Johanna disparait avec le médecin et moi je me dirige vers le bureau de l'infirmière en chef. Je ne vois jamais ma mère, elle travaille toujours… c'est vrai qu'elle est l'infirmière en chef, mais je crois que c'est une simple excuse afin d'oublier la mort de ma sœur. Alors, quand nous avons quelque chose à nous dire, on doit se donner rendez-vous. Malheureusement, c'est ici que cela doit se passer.

-Salut maman, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière-moi.

-Bonjour ma chérie, alors tu as bien dormi cette nuit, demande-t-elle pendant que je prends place sur une chaise devant elle.

-Comme d'habitude, les cauchemars se dissipent de plus en plus avec les médicaments que tu m'as donnés, mentis-je. Un silence lourd s'impose durant un petit moment. Gale m'a proposé d'aller chasser avec lui 2 heures par semaine, dis-je pour apaiser notre malaise.

-C'est vrai, quelle bonne nouvelle… je suis certaine que ça te fera un grand bien et…

Un hurlement déchirant interrompt ma mère. Comme un robot télécommandé, elle se lève d'un bond et cour vers la sortie, d'où les cris. Je vois un troupeau de médecin et d'infirmières filer dans la même direction que ma mère. Je suis paralysé et à chaque cri strident, je renfonce dans ma chaise. C'est horrible, c'est déchirant. Je tremble de tous mes membres et soudain d'autres hurlements s'ajoutent. Les professionnels se crient des mots scienfiques, tel que tachycardie, dyspnée et je les entends courir. Je ne comprends rien, je voudrais me retrouver ailleurs. Tous se déroulent très rapidement.

Coup de grâce, je vois un docteur passer devant la porte de ma mère criant à un préposé de lui apporter d'autres vêtement et rapidement. Il est pleins de sang… il y en a partout, son linge dégouline et son visage en est parsemé. Un haut-le-cœur me prend et je me lève brusquement, je dois sortir d'ici… j'étouffe.

Terrible erreur… du sang… le médecin, ça se n'était rien. Les personnes que je vois devant moi sont tout autant saturées de sang, mais le sol est pire que tout le reste. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlé émane dans l'air. Ma tête tourne et je vomis tout mon petit déjeuner sur le carrelage.

-Faite-la sortir d'ici, s'écrit quelqu'un à ma droite.

Une autre personne m'empoigne par les bras et essaie tant bien que mal de me sortir de cet enfer. Pour retourner vers le halle d'entré de l'hôpital, nous devons passer devant les souffrants et c'est là que je les aperçoient.

Ce sont deux soldats, je le vois à cause de leur vêtement, parce que leur visage est tellement enflé qu'on ne peut pas les reconnaitre. Leur corps est ensanglanté et parsemés de crevasses qui s'agrandissent à vue d'œil, comme si des mites les dévoraient. L'un des hommes s'arrête de crier et entre en convulsion, des médecins essaient de le maintenir mais le soldat bouge beaucoup trop. Juste avant de sortir, l'homme tourne de l'œil et arrête de respirer pendant que son collègue se met, à son tour, à convulser. S'en est trop, je m'effondre sur les genoux et je hurle à pleins poumons. Des larmes embuent mon champ de vision et la personne à mes côtés me reprend et m'oblige à sortir à l'extérieur. J'entre en transe. Johanna doit me giflé pour me ramener à moi. Des personnes sortent par la même porte, ils sont tous horrifiés… certains régurgitent.

Après avoir repris un semblant de respiration normale, je rebrousse chemin vers ma chambre. C'est seulement une fois arrivé, que je m'aperçois que Johanna n'est plus avec moi. Pour me changer les idées, je vais m'entrainer et je me déchaine sur le tapis roulant. Je rage et insulte le Capitole intérieurement. Je partirais en guerre et je les ravagerais tous à moi seule… enfin dans mes rêves les plus fous. Pendant la nuit, je ne ferme pas l'œil une seule seconde, je ne fais qu'apercevoir leur visage torturé et parfois je les entends hurler. Je me raccroche à la seule chose qui puisse m'aider en ce moment, la perle de Peeta. Au petit matin, je décide qu'il est temps de savoir. Je veux être au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je me rends alors au centre de commandement. J'entre sans frapper.

-… alors qui ça pourrait être…, s'interrompt Haymitch qui vient de m'apercevoir. On frappe avant d'entrer chérie, dit-il en me toisant du regard.

-Pourquoi, vous avez quelque chose à cacher, m'indignai-je. Un silence s'impose, alors je continue. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier, j'avais prévue être plus gentille mais, ils m'ont offusqué.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu as interrompu une importante réunion, dit Paylor.

-Je me fiche de ce que j'ai interrompu… je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier…à cette foutu hôpital, grognai-je. Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant, murmurai-je en ne quittant pas Paylor du regard.

-Oh oui, nous sommes au courant, murmure Gale. Ses paroles lui valent des regards noirs. Et je crois pas que ça va te plaire.

-Gale ça suffit, dit calmement Haymitch.

-Elle finira bien par le savoir, alors autant mieux lui dire tout de suite, s'énerve Gale.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais je suis partie longtemps désolé.

* * *

-Katniss assied toi s'il-te-plait, me dit Fulvia. Je me dirige vers une chaise, sans discuter cette fois.

-À quelle heure retournez-vous avec vos hommes commandant Boggs, interroge Paylor pendant que je prends place.

-21h précisément.

-D'accord nous allons vous préparer un hovercraft.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, demandai-je.

-Des soldats avaient enfin réussi à se dissimuler et à infiltrer le Capitole, commence Plutarch, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Mes hommes ont vraiment infiltrés le Capitole… Havensbee, au contraire de ce que vous croyez, s'insurge Boggs.

-Peut-être, mais le Capitole savait très bien qu'ils étaient là, continue Paylor.

-Pour faire une histoire courte, Snow savait que des membres de notre équipe s'infiltraient dans sa ville, il les a laissés s'installer pour ensuite faire de la bouillie avec eux, c'était un avertissement, confirme Haymitch.

-Un avertissement… je ne comprends pas, avouai-je.

-Il veut nous avertir… que ses nouveaux agents de terrain ne laisseront rien passer.

-Ouais un en particulier…

-Ils en ont un… en particulier qui est vraiment difficile à bafouer, continu Haymitch en voyant mon regard remplit d'interrogation. Il semble être le chef de ce nouveau commando.

-C'est ce même agent qui nous a renvoyé nos soldats dans cet état, avoue Boggs.

Plutarch se passe la main sur le visage et s'adosse au mur un peu plus loin. Gale a un petit sourire de vainqueur sur le visage, Fulvia regarde le sol comme perturbée. Les autres se regardent tous comme si ils cherchaient un volontaire. Je perds patience…

-De quoi vous parlez bon sens, m'écriai-je en me levant.

-On ne réussira jamais à aller libérer Peeta, mademoiselle Everdeen, finit par m'avouer Boggs.

-Par…pardon, dis-je en me rassoyant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit.

-Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui, Katniss, dit calmement Haymitch, Snow sait que nous voulons le récupérer… il nous laissera jamais atteindre le Capitole. Ce nouvel agent nous en empêchera de toute manière.

-Il est impitoyable et il donne un sacré fil à retorde à mes troupes, s'indigne Boggs.

-Vous pourriez essayez de le maitriser, concède une femme que je connais en tant que secrétaire de Paylor.

-Il n'agit jamais seul et de toute manière ces gars demandent quatre hommes à eux, chacun, s'insurge Boggs en frappant du point sur la table. Je n'ai même plus la force de sursauter. Je ne sais pas en quoi Snow les a transformés, mais ils sont incontrôlables. Ils n'ont aucune pitié, il en a un qui a assassiné un de mes soldats devant moi en le martyrisant. Ses hommes me maitrisaient, je ne pouvais aucunement l'aider…

Je me lève et sans regarder personne, je sors à l'extérieur. Mes poumons se sont affaissés, j'ai peine à respirer. C'est impossible, Peeta doit vivre… je ne peux pas le laisser pourrir dans une cellule du Capitole. Pourquoi… pourquoi lui… c'est terrible, tout ça à cause de moi et de ce foutu titre de geai moqueur qui me suis aux baskets.

Je me trouve un coin tranquille où personne ne pourra me trouver. Je les hais, je les hais tous… surtout Haymitch, qui était supposé protéger Peeta. Mais, c'est à moi que j'en veux le plus… je n'ai jamais été présente pour l'aider. Je suis jamais là pour lui, tandis que lui a toujours été présent pour moi. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Je sais que si j'en parle à Haymitch, ce sera hors de question « je suis beaucoup trop importante » si jamais il y a une autre révolte. Gale, lui j'imagine que pour se faire pardonner il accepterait, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit au courant de mes envies d'aider Peeta. Non, personne ne comprendra, n'y même ne m'écoutera. Je dois attendre le bon moment… je dois tout de même en parler à Johanna… si je pars en guerre sans elle, elle m'en voudra pour le restant de mes jours.

« … oui, mais toi… »

« -Personne n'a besoin de moi… »

« -Si, moi j'ai besoin de toi… »

Nos lèvres se rencontrent et à ce moment-là, je ressens la même chose que ce jour-là. Un sentiment tellement intense me submerge, que cela m'extirpe de mon sommeil. Je suis encore dans l'entrepôt où je me suis réfugiée, étendue sur des boites de cartons vides. Oh non, je m'étais endormie.

-Quelle heure est-il demandai-je à des passant après être sortie de ma cachette.

-20h30, me répond une jeune fille avec un sourire rayonnant.

Oh c'est pas vrai… Johanna. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre et ramasse tout ce qui peut m'être utile, tel que ma perle. Johanna, comme à l'habitude, se trouve au gymnase d'entrainement. En peu de temps, je réussis à la convaincre et celle-ci, prête à tout me suis sans hésiter. Avec une grande facilité, nous nous rendons jusqu'au garage qui renferme les hovercrafts. Une fois là-bas… c'est une autre paire de manche. La salle grouille de soldat et de commandant.

Je regarde Johanna du coin de l'œil, elle semble réfléchir à une tactique tout comme moi. Je vois quelqu'un qui se dirige vers nous, il va nous voir si nous faisons rien. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit… Johanna passe à mes côtés et me fait un sourire triste, elle se rapproche de moi.

-Sauve le… il le mérite Katniss, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle sort de notre cachette en enlevant son chandail.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui fait chaud ici, s'insurge-t-elle.

L'homme qui se dirigeait vers nous, en perd tous ses moyens. Sa bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même et comme Johanna l'avait surement prévu… tous les hommes se tournent vers elle. Ce qui me laisse enfin un champ libre. Tout doucement et silencieusement, je me rends à l'hovercraft en question. Je me faufile à travers les équipements à l'intérieur et je prends place sous l'une d'elle. Après un petit moment d'attente, les personnes prennent place sur leur siège respectif et la machine prend enfin son envol.

C'est seulement après quelques instants que je comprends le geste de Johanna. Elle sait une fois de plus sacrifiée pour moi. Cette fois… je dois arriver à mes fins. Cette fois… je dois respecter mon titre de geai moqueur une bonne fois pour toute. Je dois sauver Peeta, au prix de ma vie s'il le faut. Lui saura quoi faire pour nous libérer de l'étau de Snow. Il mènera la révolte beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Mademoiselle Everdeen, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, s'exclame Boggs. Il me prend par le bras et me traine de force afin de me sortir de mon trou.

Oh non, je devais être trop concentrée sur mon plan afin de sauver Peeta. Nous entrons dans la cabine de contrôle.

-Il faut retourner au camp centrale, nous avons un gros problème, s'exclame-t-il à travers ses dents et en me pointant.

-Non… attendez, je vous en prie écoutez-moi, balbutiai-je désespérée, pendant qu'il me traine loin des regards. Il m'oblige à m'assoir sur l'un des bancs, dans une salle où l'on se retrouve seul.

-Soldate Everdeen… vous êtes folle ou quoi, vous voulez mourir…, me demande-t-il.

-Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie… je dois l'aider, murmurai-je, mes larmes menaces de couler. Faites-moi confiance, votre frère l'a fait lui…

-Oui et vous avez vue ou cela nous a mené, crache-t-il. Je reste bouche bée, quand il voit qu'il m'a blessé, il soupire bruyamment. Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes notre seul espoir et je ne peux pas vous laissez vous enfuir comme ça.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Peeta pourrir comme ça, au Capitole, commençai-je, alors si vous ne me laissez pas vous suivre, je trouverai une autre façon de me rendre au Capitole et il n'y aura personne pour me protéger.

Il soupire bruyamment en se prenant la tête.

-Il faut me faire confiance, si cela n'aurait pas été de Coin, vous savez très bien que le président Snow n'existerait plus.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend ma belle, croyez-moi, dit-il en se levant. C'est d'accord, mais vous suivrez mes ordres comme si vous étiez mon pantin.

-Bien sûr, merci, soufflai-je soulagé. Il sort de la pièce.

Nous sommes encore à plusieurs kilomètres du Capitole quand nous atterrissons. Après avoir marché quelques heures, nous arrivons près d'un des camps général. Des soldats m'entraînent à une tente, là où je pourrais m'installer. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de moisir ici. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucun allié cette fois et aucun plan et comme Haymitch le dit si bien… je ne suis pas douée pour en inventer.

À ce moment quelqu'un entre dans mon antre et quand je fais face, je n'ai pas la très grande surprise de découvrir un Boggs sur le point de me faire la morale. Je mis attendais, il me connait asse pour savoir qu'il faut me surveiller… malheureusement pour moi. Il soupire bruyamment avant de m'observer. Je m'attends au pire… du genre, j'ai changé d'avis ou un hovercraft t'attend.

-vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous, comme ça, dit-il en me désignant de haut en bas, les gens du Capitole vous reconnaîtront immédiatement.

-Je suis toujours d'accord pour me raser les cheveux, tu sais, dis-je afin qu'il sache que je suis bien décidée.

-Non…, il m'observe intensément, nous avons un meilleur plan. Je crois que vous nous serez très utile enfaite. Suis-moi…

Celui-ci me dirige jusqu'à une autre tente ou une styliste m'y attend. Je les regarde sans comprendre, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe. Je comprends rapidement qu'une transformation s'impose. Après plusieurs heures d'essaies et erreurs, ils finissent par me trouver une tout autre personne… ou plutôt une toute autre vie.

-J'ai avertis Haymitch de votre présence ici, lui est plutôt pour, mais Paylor est d'avis contraire, commence Boggs, j'ai refusé de te renvoyer. J'ai confiance en vous mademoiselle Everdeen, je crois que mon frère avait de bonne raison d'avoir confiance en vous, alors ne me décevez pas. Je sens qu'autres choses le tracasse. Mademoiselle Everdeen, avant de vous lancer dans quoi que ce soit… je dois d'abord vous avouer quelque chose sur Peet…

Mais, à ce moment, je n'entends plus Boggs. C'est moi, dans un miroir. Une jeune femme me dévisage, elle est vraiment jolie. Celle-ci a les cheveux coupés aux épaules et ces derniers sont d'un blond éclatant. Je suis habillée d'une jolie robe blanche estivale. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Comment quelqu'un a pu transformer une fille brisée, échevelés et brûlée en une si jolie femme. Je ne me reconnais plus. Mes préparateurs me donne des petites lentilles et me font signes de les mettre sur mes iris. Ce qui provoque un changement drastique, de couleur, du bleu foncé au brun. Maintenant, c'est clair, je ne me reconnais plus.

-Nous devons y aller lieutenant Boggs, maintenant, confirme un allié.

Nous rentrons dans un petit sentier ou nous marchons en troupe de civil.

-Une fois là-bas, vous changerez d'identité, commence Boggs. Votre nom sera maintenant Jennifer Lawrence, vous serez a votre âge réel et vous ne travaillez pas… enfaite vous ferez partie des filles de riche. Vous êtes une lycéenne en vacance et Sharon, ici présente, dit-il en me pointant une jeune femme, c'est votre meilleure amie. Vous resterez dans un condo sous-loué pour la saison estivale. Et Katniss, dit-il en me retenant par le bras, je ne veux, en aucun cas, que vous me désobéissez… vous restez éloignée de tout danger et de tous les commandos de Snow, est-ce clair.

-Bien sûr, soufflai-je. Nous recommençons à marcher.

-Katniss, je suis sérieux, si je vous prends une seule fois dans le mauvais chemin… je vous renvoie au camp central. C'est…, il soupire, c'est terriblement dangereux, pour vous entre autre.

-Je le sais ça, croyez-moi…

-Non… tu ne sais pas, confirme-t-il, si tu fais le… si tu fais le moindre faux pas Katniss… tu seras tué. Tu te rappel de l'agent personnel de Snow dont j'ai parlé au meeting, celui qui a tué pleins de mes hommes à lui seul. J'hoche la tête, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est dangereux Katniss et vraiment… , il a réussi à berner beaucoup de mes agents comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts et plusieurs d'entre eux sont retenus dans les cellules du Capitole aujourd'hui, à cause de ça. Je dois aussi t'avouer un truc à propos de…

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Le Capitole est là, juste devant moi, il n'a aucune entrave, aucune blessure… il est redevenu notre cher et parfait Capitole d'avant la guerre. Quelqu'un me pousse dans le bas du dos pour m'aider à avancer.

-Nous devons s'y rendre immédiatement, la voie est libre.

Quelqu'un me prend le bras et me traîne avec lui. Mon regard se tourne vers Boggs un instant et puis, plus rien. Sharon et moi faisons irruption dans un parc pour enfant. Nous marchons quelques minutes et entrons dans un magnifique condo de luxe. Encore du fameux prestige du Capitole.

« Mon amie » me donne tous mes papiers d'identités et disparaît dans sa chambre, sans pour autant me prévenir de mes droits, c'est-à-dire de rester à l'intérieur quoi qu'il arrive.

Désolé, je sais Peeta n'est pas encore présent. le prochain je vous le dis...


End file.
